


[丁诺] Nordstjernen

by AusterS



Category: Axis Power Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusterS/pseuds/AusterS
Summary: Human!Denmark × Polaris!NorwayA story between a normal Danish guy and Polaris fairy(?ain't sure about how to describe). Norway would try to find Denmark everytime he occurred in the world, and this time, however, the taller one forgot who he is. Happened within a year with someone came and left. Open ending.*Note at the end of the last chapter!
Relationships: Denmark/Norway
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
马蒂亚斯睁眼醒来，痛感径直冲进太阳穴里，胃里像被滚轮上浇了石灰粉末的轧路机来回碾了一宿似的干燥而灼痛。只是在这副狼狈的宿醉头脑里他还能扒拉出一点记忆——昨夜有人在酒吧里谈论所谓女神的裙摆，说前两天夜里爆发的极光属于千年一遇的级别，按神话记载即是神赐福于人间的见证。  
“找到裙摆拂过的痕迹，就能获得……”酒糟鼻红得发亮的大叔斜靠着吧台这么说着，但至于为了什么，钱、名声、社会地位还是能实现一切愿望的机会，他的记忆在此又断片了。  
他本想放下这件事不理会，洗漱出门准备买几个羊角包垫肚子，在长椅上解决早餐的时候他瞥了一眼用来包装早餐的报纸，上面不巧正是报道这场异常爆发的极光，印在头版的大图一张，可怜的六色油墨也不能掩住绚烂。翻过来再看背面，地点时间也写得清楚。  
北极光天文观测台，阿尔塔，芬马克郡。  
他在那里钓过鱼，白鲑肉质鲜美，足以慰劳深夜疲倦的肠腹，给他留下了不错的印象。那也算轻车熟路了，犯不上瞻前顾后。马蒂亚斯盯着报纸出神，等思绪从幽深峡湾里寻回时，他发现油墨已经印在拇指上了。  
是“Aurora”，六个字母安静躺在他指尖，像是冰下沉睡的鱼。

说来马蒂亚斯是个很神经质的人，动力深浅难测，有时只要有个火花就能把他这枚重型火箭推到外太空去。读完他把报纸揣进裤兜，冲回家收拾了行李就往机场走，打算按报纸上印的目击地点找过去，临出发前还不忘给人事经理打电话告假。  
候机的时候马蒂亚斯一个人抱着登山包坐在落地玻璃前出神，想不到自己缺什么，他学历亮眼，工作体面，薪水丰厚，拥有英气的五官和黄金地段上的公寓，靠谱损友遍布五湖四海，除了没有组建幸福美满家庭以外，他几乎可以把自己的名字和“人生赢家”等价代换，而他也不认为“组建一个上有老下有小的幸福美满家庭”是成功的必要条件。但他还是毅然决然跳上了寻找女神裙摆的贼船。或许是为了一点生活中的刺激感吧，他只能这样搪塞自己，想来含糊不清的动机或许是此生从未接触过的存在，因而难以名状。  
等往极光曾笼罩过的那个小镇去的时候，马蒂亚斯满眼都是自各地蜂拥而来的投机者，黑白胖瘦高低老少均有，哄出的一片嘈杂也算变相给这极圈里的孤岛增加了生机。他们早就把小镇上仅有的几家旅馆和民宿挤爆了，于是他不得不和同样后来的一行人到广场上扎营住下。也不知道出于什么心态，才扎好帐篷他就拎了啤酒钻出去，随便挑了个家伙的敲了两下，发出对饮邀约。  
对方利落应了，又从便利店搬了一箱回来和他喝酒扯皮。酒过三巡，越发多的人被他们大声聊天吸引过来，纷纷加入了这场异乡的聚会。推杯换盏间话匣子被一点点推开，众人也都借着酒意摘下寡言的伪装，时有欢声笑语自帐篷中升起。  
马蒂亚斯起先喝得很凶，但啤酒对酒量大者如他来说和水差别可以忽略不计，虽有两三瓶下肚，实际并未扰动他头脑运转。到后来广场上聚居的探险者都渐渐挤进来，此时他住了口，放下杯子，挂起一副笑脸静静听着。  
角落里有人嚷嚷：“你们这帮人怎么都到阿尔塔来了？老婆孩子不要照顾的吗？”旋即一只啤酒铝罐被干脆踩瘪，另一个角落里的大汉晃晃悠悠站起身：“当然要啊。我老婆得了分化型甲状腺癌，躺了一年半的医院，攥着把大钱打算全给小毛孩子，都不知道是不是我的种……妈的，要让她起来就只有靠女神了吧。”  
“女神还要帮我赢下地区选举好吗？”另一个喝高了的男人闻声试图站起，臃肿身躯又重重坠落回地面。  
人群一阵哄笑：“算了吧，议员先生，竞职演说总得站着做啊。”  
这群机会主义者意图繁杂，说是各怀鬼胎也不为过。马蒂亚斯把冷哼塞回肚子里，抠开一罐新酒，拉起冲锋衣拉链藏起半张脸。直到有只手搭上他肩膀又不轻不重捏了两下，他才开始了后半夜里的第一次声带振动。  
“老兄你呢？希望从女神那里得到什么？”提问者兴许瞧见了他空荡荡的手指，呲着一口黄牙笑了起来，“一个漂亮妞儿？”  
马蒂亚斯如实回答：“不知道，我只是来看看她。”  
对方笑了，叫他别装了。  
马蒂亚斯懒得多讲，随口应了对方：“是，我也想拥有爱情。”结果还真有掏出手机给他看自己待字闺中妹妹照片的二货凑上来搭话，弄得马蒂亚斯不得不吊着笑肌直到泛酸，为这个神经病聚会的夜晚画了个不算圆满的句号。  
躺进睡袋前马蒂亚斯有板有眼地做了晚祷，请求女神护佑他明天能找到一个脱离这帮人纠缠的机会。  
“以后再也不要自找麻烦了……晴男也有晴男的烦恼。”他嘟囔一句合了眼，听见朦胧间似乎有夜风穿拂木叶。

第二天白昼仍旧迟迟到来，天气也没准数，一场小规模的风雪席卷了阿尔塔。马蒂亚斯见周围人顶着这近似睁眼瞎的可见度也要爬出帐篷寻找女神，不由心生敬佩，又悠悠收拾了头脸才启程，这时恰巧太阳从云里探了头，他忽的安下心，哼着曲儿赶路。  
路上景色单调，只有不尽连绵的雪原将他淹没。他咬定向北走，大概半天功夫，歇了两三次脚之后进了一片林子，又寻了小半会儿的路才想起这一路来没遇到什么艰险。仍有风在林叶间穿行，大概是昨夜故人来。  
林子里很暖，雾都是温的，连覆在脸上的细密水珠都能感到一阵柔和，只是能见度不高。马蒂亚斯也不清楚这片树林有多大，摸出GPS一看屏幕上代表他位置的光点居然已经灭了——按照原来看的各类探险小说套路讲，他十有八九就要接近目的地了，换言之，就要接近女神裙摆留下的痕迹了。  
他和人生梦想实现咫尺之遥。  
但马蒂亚斯的心跳依旧平静，呼吸均匀，就连赶地铁上班都比这要激烈。他并不清楚这是怎么一回事，只保持着前进的状态，不徐不疾。忽而他鞋底传出树枝折断的声音，咔擦一声将眼前的雾驱散，又震得一只小雀飞走。  
但雾似乎不是被声音惊散，而是被目光拨开，带着记忆被启封的灰尘。马蒂亚斯喉头一痒，干咳起来。

雾幕之后似乎有人形，背影瘦削。借着轮廓，马蒂亚斯在脑海里依稀能拼出一副骨架来，待走近了才看见是个男孩模样，耳边垂一缕勾着的发，赤裸着身子坐在一汪泉边，将小腿泡在泉水中。  
听见那几声干咳，男孩像一只吐破泡泡的鱼似的轻微抖了一下，循声回头看向马蒂亚斯。  
他从没见过那么漂亮的眼睛，温柔，冷峻，对一切都厌倦，好像还有一点期盼。可他看不真切那紫色，因而讲不出半句话，生怕亵渎这双眼眸后的灵魂。  
男孩看起来同他年纪相仿，面庞线条较他要柔和些，但眉眼间冷意更盛。不等马蒂亚斯解出冷意的来源，他慢悠悠开口了：“你是来找我的吗？”语气淡到问号都落成了句点。  
马蒂亚斯摇摇头：“我不清楚，但也许是。”  
男孩听完神色仍未解冻，只把身子拧过来，一双长腿并拢屈起平贴在地面上，脚尖微微勾着，骨肉匀停，天赐似的美。若是这样一双腿来完成漂亮的大跳，想来能在舞台上画出一道银河，要所有舞团的首席都高声叫好。  
“如果是，那就带我走吧。” 男孩微微仰起头，向他伸手，似乎在等待舞会上的绅士躬身亲吻。  
马蒂亚斯面无波澜地走上前去把男孩拉了起来，感到对方手掌冷得出奇，像是捧了块湖底冰在手里。他用手掌包裹了那只略小的手，男孩也没有展露拒绝，于是两个人就这样牵着手往林子边缘折去。好一阵过去马蒂亚斯才意识到男孩一丝不挂，而雾虽是温的也不至于能让一个大活人赤裸着还能保持体温。  
“你不冷吗？要穿点什么吗？”  
“我不冷。但如果我要穿你的衣服，你会冷。”  
沉默片刻马蒂亚斯还是把对话继续进行了下去：“你有名字吗？”  
男孩闻言拨了拨垂在耳边的那缕发，轻声回答：“我叫卢卡斯。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
二人回到营地的时候天已经黑了，似乎今日的搜寻不尽如人意，探险者们都早早收拾睡下，故而除了马蒂亚斯没人看到新来的卢卡斯以及他那双惊艳的腿。  
马蒂亚斯出于世俗考量还是给了他一身衣服，简单的格子衫牛仔裤外加一层棉袄，从头到脚都大了一号，卢卡斯整个人像掉进布口袋里一样松垮。马蒂亚斯耸肩抱歉，卢卡斯倒不以为意，眉眼依旧疏离，抱起膝盖坐在帐篷里盯着顶端的露营灯发呆。  
风还是不徐不疾吹着，帐篷面料在风中轻颤，马蒂亚斯用一掌长的Marshall音箱放了首小夜曲把风声掩住，翻出一罐啤酒正要给自己打开，又想起卢卡斯，于是递了一瓶给他。  
“这是什么？”卢卡斯问着，手上却毫无警惕地接过来握住。  
有鉴于卢卡斯一丝不挂跋涉近二十公里也不见发冷的迹象，马蒂亚斯尚不知他在生物学上应该归到哪类，或者他的身份根本不在这门学科的涉及范围内，索性一把拉开拉环给自己灌了一口：“啤酒，可以喝。”  
卢卡斯有样学样也打开手中那罐喝了两口，马蒂亚斯在旁边笑嘻嘻看着他皱起眉说味道不好：“那回去喝果汁吧。”他已经打定主意要把这个男孩带回家了，虽然可以料想会有法律行政财务种种问题跳出来阻挠他。  
“什么是果汁？”卢卡斯继续追问，马蒂亚斯从他手里收走易拉罐转头自己喝光，蹲下身子来拉开睡袋叹了口气：“明明会说丹麦语但又不知道’啤酒’’果汁’的意思——你到底是什么人嘛？”  
卢卡斯一声不吭又把膝盖抱起，马蒂亚斯自顾自探过身子伸手去揉他脑袋：“等回去就告诉你，现在该睡觉了，到睡袋里来。”  
卢卡斯摇头：“我不需要睡觉也不需要进食。”  
“别告诉我你连呼吸的功夫都省了。”马蒂亚斯的诧异只拖延了这句烂话半秒钟不到，紧接着他就感觉到卢卡斯搂住了自己，鼻息轻缓洒在他脸颊上，钻进毛孔里将他所有神经感官一瞬唤醒，他甚至听得见胸腔里的怦怦响声有如战鼓低擂。  
“你总该记得我的。”卢卡斯的语气总叫人难以分辨情绪，马蒂亚斯从中听出一丝希冀，又觉得是嗔责占去了大部分，这捉摸不透的表达却隐含着熟悉感，他不免疑惑，皱起眉头而不作答。  
见他没有反应，卢卡斯环抱在马蒂亚斯肩头的手指渐渐松开，整个人也向后靠去，深紫的眼底不见波澜。他抬手关掉了露营灯——也许只是先前一小段的观察就能为他带来这样的收获——之后拉开帐篷回头看了丹麦人一眼：“晚安。”  
马蒂亚斯没有追出去，反而钻进了睡袋里阖眼就寝，直觉告诉他卢卡斯不会走远也不会有危险，而他永远相信自己的直觉。

翌日马蒂亚斯醒来见身旁的行李已然被打包妥当，就连啤酒罐都齐整收在了袋子里。卢卡斯正捏着一册阿尔塔的旅游宣传单看着，见他醒来迎头抛出一个问题：“绿党是什么？”他刚从册子上看来，除了这个新词以外，他还学会了如何给饮料瓶分类，于是照猫画虎地把两人前夜喝下的那些都收拾了起来。  
马蒂亚斯抬手扒了扒头上那顶乱蓬蓬的金发，心想原来这世界上还是有不搞政治把戏的人形生物的，嘴上耍了个滑头，试图转移卢卡斯的注意力：“我猜你也没有身份证件之类的，那我们只能租车走了。”  
“我会开车。”卢卡斯收起小册子塞进马蒂亚斯背包的夹层里。  
“哇，手动挡还是自动挡？”  
卢卡斯神情中露出一丝疑惑。  
“有驾照么？”马蒂亚斯警觉。  
“我学会开车的那个时候可能还没有这类问题…”  
马蒂亚斯抄起背包和那袋子啤酒罐笑了笑，大手一挥：“没事，竭诚为你服务！”卢卡斯愣了片刻跟上他钻出帐篷，像是不太认得眼前这人一样错愕。  
两人沉默地开了一路车，只有电台音乐作伴。回到哥本哈根后卢卡斯怎么都不肯说出自己来历，只问马蒂亚斯记不记得自己，后者自认为还没有神通广大到能和这类面容精致的天仙打交道的程度，索性不追着问下去，安排好吃穿用度后就去开了瓶果汁欢迎新住户搬进自己公寓来，还煞有其事地和卢卡斯碰了杯。  
卢卡斯确实是个很灵光的人——或者不称他为人也罢——所有事情一学就会，从床头灯到洗碗机，甚至学会了上网查到地图后倒换复杂的地铁线路去看新上映的好莱坞电影。  
马蒂亚斯从这场风雪冒险里回归文明社会以后继续做着自己的办公室工作，朝九晚五，拎一只公文包出门，领一天薪水回来。该操劳的操劳，该聚会的聚会，然而从不带卢卡斯出门，怕他露了非我族类的马脚，给卢卡斯招来不必要的麻烦。卢卡斯也像是不太关心这些和两人之间关联不大的事情，窝在公寓里各过各的，有时读读报刊杂志，有时听电台，偶尔还会心血来潮给即将下班的马蒂亚斯做顿晚餐。  
某天临睡前套着小熊图案睡袍的卢卡斯盘腿坐在电视上看新闻里象限仪座流星雨的预告，他忽然背后一激灵，跑到马蒂亚斯的卧室门口敲了敲，还没等开门就问：“在哪里可以看到星星？”  
马蒂亚斯含着一嘴牙膏沫，从没见过他把语调扬得这么高，于是赶紧漱口开了门：“这我倒是不清楚，很久不看了。”  
“……所以你不记得我了，也不知道我从哪里来。”卢卡斯难得开了有关自己身世的口，神情却几无变化。马蒂亚斯只觉自己呼吸紧促起来，不得已清了清嗓子：“我以为你就是芬马克郡生人。”这话他自己也不信，眼前哪里像是俗世里的长居者？  
卢卡斯没把对话继续下去，转身又返回电脑前敲打一阵，翌日早早守在马蒂亚斯门前要和他去地铁站。马蒂亚斯只当他是周末想出门散心，也就跟着去了，临到站才发现出口是国立博物馆。  
站在一片漆黑的维京时代展厅里卢卡斯直直看向马蒂亚斯，后者正在仰头观看投影出的星图穹顶。银线曲折蜿蜒，勾出一个个绚烂而浩大 的图案，织就了先祖征服史的恢弘底色——正是凭着这些星图，维京人才能驾着长船劈浪前行，而其中最亮眼的一颗则自然是福音的发端。  
“记起来了吗？”偌大的展厅里此时只有他们两人，卢卡斯的声音从墙面撞回形成层层声浪，像是太古之始敲出的洪钟。  
“那时候天地刚从金恩加格*中升腾出来，一切都混沌得可怕，阴冷而不见生机。我守在最北端要日夜都保持明亮，越是奋力发光，周围的一切就越暗得骇人。”  
“终于有一天冰原和烈焰蒸出的雾气里出现了不属于巨人和神族的声音，听来似乎是指向我的称呼。于是我奋力拨开那些寒霜和大川，绕过驾着日月的苏尔和玛尼，见到在斯基法克西照耀之下的崭新存在。”  
“那是你，第一个见到我、叫我’Nordstjernen’的人。”  
似有万年长久的陈词结束，马蒂亚斯仍不见回过神来的迹象，他的目光不知什么时候从穹顶滑下落到了一头银发的卢卡斯身上。略矮了他一头的男孩距他不过三步，他却觉得这要迈过了夏日、大地与白昼**才能触及那双深紫的眼瞳。  
卢卡斯——不，此时该叫他北极星了——走到星图下本属于他的位置，  
一道银白的光柱斜插在他面前，带着浮动的细尘照亮了卢卡斯的半张脸庞：“记起来了吗？”  
马蒂亚斯漠然地摇了摇头。

*金恩加格(ginnungagap) 北欧神话认为宇宙起源之始，在广漠太空的中央，有一个极大的无底鸿沟金恩加格被永在的微光包围，分别处在其南北的浓雾与黑暗之国尼弗尔海姆(niflheim)和真火之国穆斯帕尔海姆 (muspelheim)构成了自然的基本架构。  
**夏日、大地与白昼 分别代表着北欧神话中夜之女神诺特(Nott)的三个孩子，尚无定论的夏日之神奥德(Audr)、大地女神乔迪(Jord)和白昼之神达格(Dag)。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
卢卡斯再也没去过博物馆，偶尔马蒂亚斯会发现垃圾桶里有水族馆的票根，问起的时候卢卡斯只说那里有个很高的鱼缸，里面装满了闪亮的银色小鱼，每条不过一指长，成百上千条挤在一起却又密集得可怕。  
马蒂亚斯觉着他如果是天上来的神通兴许能跟这类小生物说上话，卢卡斯耸肩，说做不到，只能看着。  
说这话的时候卢卡斯并不看向他，眼神都落在手里的安徒生故事集上。卢卡斯读着那些天马行空的字句，肩上披一条灰棕格子的羊毛毡，侧脸线条柔和得像赞美诗起始的轻叹。  
卢卡斯的丹麦语掌握得相当不错，尽管会被那些二十世纪以后出现的新词和正字法困扰到，但生活中多数内容他都能读懂听懂，只是口语上会时不时冒出一些连书面上都罕见的古词。马蒂亚斯饶是受过高等教育的优秀公民，也只有个经济系文凭，遇见这类尴尬情状的时候不得已也要卢卡斯连说带比划才能理解。  
当窗外迎春破开第一只花苞的时候卢卡斯已经习惯了精酿啤酒和威士忌的味道，有时还会自己蹬着车子去市内的酒厂参观，暖风里银发飘扬。马蒂亚斯见他能喝这些了，就把酒柜指给他看，说有空一起也好自己想尝味也罢，随意取来喝就是。卢卡斯应了一声，问他哪种酒最好，想来这个“好”的标准都要凭马蒂亚斯一人主观决定。  
“白兰地。”他不假思索取出一瓶打开，浓烈馥郁的香气分子瞬间在公寓里弥散开来。  
卢卡斯俯身拉出餐柜，拣了两只杯子给他：“要听故事吗？”  
“好啊。”马蒂亚斯解开小扣将衬衫袖子挽起，从冷藏室里抄起冰桶放到流理台上，冰块撞进硬饮中在玻璃容器里大声作响。他想卢卡斯也许是受了那些童话书的启发，终于学会一种不那么晦涩难懂的表述方式。  
一只素净而略显瘦削的手捏起酒杯，同他的那只相撞。两人简单道了“干杯”，拉开餐椅坐了进去。

卢卡斯说了几乎一整晚的话，也喝了几乎一整瓶的酒。酒里掺的全是冰冷封存着的故事，讲他在天空的最北角日复一日寻找那个叫他“Nordstjernen”的人，如何获得，又如何失去。  
有一世马蒂亚斯是个猎人，和卢卡斯同样在林中相遇。他教会了他用弓，所以直到现在卢卡斯还能拉满一弦月，在五十步开外命中一岁大的小鹿。马蒂亚斯还教卢卡斯如何从凶兽面前逃生，他说你要当心，除了这些出没于林间的大块头外世上还有巨魔和地精，遇上前者尚能逃开换得一线生机，遇上后者或许就是死路一条。卢卡斯顿时觉得周身危机四伏，日日同马蒂亚斯小心翼翼在原野上营生，温存也是片刻即逝的奢侈消耗品。  
他不止一次梦见马蒂亚斯挎着弓钻进松林后就没了声息，自己在北方的天空上如何张望也不见年轻猎人的踪影。然而卢卡斯最担心的事情始终没有发生，他守候着马蒂亚斯直到四十八岁的春天，冰原解冻，而后一场感染夺了他性命——以那时的生活条件衡量已经算是善终，但对于卢卡斯近乎永恒的存在来说不过眨眼功夫。  
有一世马蒂亚斯是北地的领主，卢卡斯作为他的引导同他并肩征战四海。他们挎着箭袋和巨斧在冰原上奔驰，披风在粗砺的雪碴敲打中猎猎作响。有时卢卡斯替他用布条妥帖扎起伤口，要他收一收这种奋勇甚至有些鲁莽的打法，马蒂亚斯总会抬手摸摸他冻得通红的脸颊，说有你在就不怕。领主的手掌上尽是长年同刀兵打交道留下的厚茧，卢卡斯也不躲，紫色的虹膜里映着一点明亮，营帐内灯火如豆。  
可惜马蒂亚斯终究是血肉之躯，一次战役中敌军突施冷箭正中他开阔而无人护卫的背心。卢卡斯闻讯只披一件单衣就从营帐里冲出来向战场奔去，但最终没能救回他试图照亮一生前路的旅人。  
还有一世马蒂亚斯是个穷酸画家，卢卡斯便借住在他公寓阁楼上，他们春日出游夏日采风，秋风刮过时在公寓里草草布景就演起古希腊悲剧来，冬天窗外疾风骤雨的时候同裹一条毯子读书。一日画家捏着一管颜料向正在窗边斜倚着的他发出作肖像一幅的请求，卢卡斯闻言合上那本《费加罗的婚礼》冲他笑了笑。  
这一瞬的明亮而后被马蒂亚斯永恒定格在画布上，连同那些卢卡斯不曾注意过的速写打包起来塞进了行李箱里。  
“我要去巴黎，那里有欧洲最好的画廊——我在想也许这些画作能换来点什么，譬如你不必再挤到阁楼里睡，我们可能有栋小房子，带个后院，架着攀满藤蔓的秋千，还有一棵粗壮的梨树……”  
卢卡斯想问他为什么这一切设想的结果主语是“我们”但出发的车票上只有他一人，但还没来得及开口，机车拉出一阵长啸便载着马蒂亚斯一去不复返。  
这期间，从来没有任何一世是卢卡斯能在马蒂亚斯幼时就能找到他的，总要等石楠谢了春红，从小就喜欢仰头看向北极星的少年褪了青涩，他才能见到有着各种身份的马蒂亚斯。虽说他总是姗姗来迟，每一世的马蒂亚斯却总能在第一眼就认出他来，拨出身边的空位留给他占有。  
彼时黑发黑肤的女神诺特为星座之间织满了银线，独独忘了最明亮的那颗。后来马蒂亚斯出现了，于是卢卡斯自己从心上牵出一根来系到他胸口，再小心翼翼地循着这条联结去人世间见他。  
“可我不知道人类是用什么来描述这样的联结的——原先都是只要找到就有他在身边，哪怕最终不免一别也能暂且忘却所有，一点点消磨岁月。我从不用想这些事，不去想也罢，想不通也好，都是有他在的。”  
“是爱吧，”马蒂亚斯感到有酒液呛在喉头，说得很是勉强，“两颗孤独的心不顾一切地凑在一起取暖，像是没了对方就度过不了人生的寒冬似的……不是爱是什么？”  
“那你呢，马蒂亚斯？”  
“你有爱上我吗？”卢卡斯有点发狠地咬着新学来的字词。  
他觉得卢卡斯像是醉了，透红的脸贴在玻璃酒瓶上，睫毛乖顺垂下。那一排浓密却又绞在自己心头，连发声用的空气都被挤出胸口去，因而他一言不发，只给自己再斟了半杯。  
银发的男孩兀地流下一滴泪来，又被瓶子抵着落不到腮边，在脸颊和瓶壁间悄无声息漫开水痕。  
马蒂亚斯不记得自己有没有给出过回答，大抵是酒精的缘故，记忆在墙上挂钟的嘀嗒声里被染晕了一角。

那晚过后卢卡斯清醒的时数越来越少，一天几乎不见他有什么动静，多数时候都只拿着一两本杂志坐在飘窗上翻阅——他的精神头已经不足以支持他读上哪怕半部书了。  
马蒂亚斯下班回家有时见他倚着窗框睡着，就把他抱回房间安置到床上，第二天出门时却又发现做给他的宵夜还在锅里半分未动。如此往复了几次后他觉得事情远非卢卡斯见他态度含混就闹了脾气这么简单，于是在周五提早告了假赶回家去。  
开了门，卢卡斯还是坐在那里有一搭没一搭翻着彩页，马蒂亚斯注意到这本不过七十几页的艺术速览他已经读了三四天了。  
“今天怎么回来这么早？”卢卡斯从飘窗窗台上支起身子，有额发细碎遮在眼前。马蒂亚斯坐到他身边替他将碎发别到耳后，指尖擦过脸颊时发现身处春夏之交时的卢卡斯仍旧一身寒意。  
他忙不迭拉来一块毯子搭在卢卡斯肩上，声音里不掩忧虑：“告诉我这是怎么一回事？出了什么问题？”  
卢卡斯伸手拂去那块赘余的织物，靠在马蒂亚斯肩头看向窗外：“白昼越来越长了，不是吗？”  
“北极星只出现在夜里，我活动的力量自然也和黑夜息息相关。”  
“所以说马蒂亚斯，夏至日来临前我必须离开。”  
他像是看出身边人心思一般，轻轻弯起嘴角：“哪怕你爱上我了我也要走，但你没有吧？”  
马蒂亚斯又一次选择以沉默作答，他握起卢卡斯那只几乎没有温度的手吻了吻，唇瓣被贴得发凉。  
“我没有。”  
卢卡斯神色丝毫没有变化，仍旧一脸淡然，只丢下一句“晚安”就将窗外天光大亮隔在眼帘外。

仲夏节的时候公司给他们放了假，马蒂亚斯哪也没去，敞开衬衫挽起裤脚坐在海边吹风。水面烫了金似的刺眼，浅滩上尽是成群出游的人们，喧闹得他心口一阵恶寒。  
他觉得卢卡斯会是那种喜欢夏天的人，会在有点咸味的风里回头看他，然后一眨眼就扎进海水里在谁也看不见的地方闪动身影。卢卡斯有一头银色的短发，浸湿了以后会滴滴答答落水到脚边，踝骨突出，肤色透白，满身尽是凉意，好作夏日最佳伴侣。  
他不知道卢卡斯会喜欢什么味道的冰激凌，甚至印象里没怎么见过他吃东西，于是他把每款口味都要了一个，在就着夜风海边吃得脑仁一阵酸痛。  
哪怕不是因为冰饮，马蒂亚斯也会在试图回想那晚卢卡斯跟他讲过的前世故事的时候头疼不已。他买了十张博物馆的门票两个月来每个周末都去那个缀满星图的维京展厅乱走，有时会在不断自我否定的间隙忽而心头一动，却又发现只是冷风吹进后颈里叫他打了个激灵，而他以为是从天而降的男孩纵马踏雪而来，到头来仍旧颗粒无收。票根都丢进垃圾桶后马蒂亚斯索性改买水族馆的入场券，靠着三层楼高的水箱坐着喝了一下午的啤酒。  
他和那些鱼大眼瞪小眼，看它们在高而窄的树脂玻璃里形成洄游时如旋风般的阵势，最终还是在宿命圈定的圆柱体中毫无意义地打转，吃到缸顶撒下的鱼食后再碌碌卷起一阵黑潮。  
卢卡斯看着它们的时候想了些什么，是叹息这些生灵可悲？还是暗下打破自己命运循环的决心？不同于以往的马蒂亚斯，这一世的他全无要先行离开卢卡斯的意思，但也不能说有将他融进自己生命的念头。两人跳着从头到尾都合不上步伐的舞曲，卢卡斯进他退，卢卡斯离开他又不住回想。  
他记得卢卡斯走的那天问他这座城市哪里离天空最近，于是两人去了克里斯钦港旁的救世主教堂，顺着螺旋塔楼上四百级的台阶爬了一个多小时。卢卡斯走走停停，在还剩最后一百五十来阶的时候扶着塔身边缘坐了下来歇脚，继而又被马蒂亚斯背起，丹麦人意外发现他轻巧得如同一捧星尘。  
当天的哥城万里无云，天空水洗一般明亮，一切都在夏阳里恣意生长，旺盛得甚至不适合告别。两人坐在台阶尽头远眺，甚至看到了对岸的瑞典国旗飘扬。马蒂亚斯说这塔有近百米高，是十七世纪末修下的。卢卡斯说那个时候你还是个商人，天天在波罗的海上跑生意，但又不像别人拿着罗盘和海图，还是照着北极星寻路。  
“真的记不起来吗？”卢卡斯喘着气问他，得到了一个摇头后又抱膝笑了起来，和天气如出一辙的温和透亮。马蒂亚斯自认这辈子从未见过卢卡斯那样摄人心魄的笑容，如今他想从记忆里扫去也不能得法。  
午后有风穿过塔尖，卢卡斯的额发再度被吹乱，马蒂亚斯下意识要探过身子替他拨开，却只触到一片空。  
其实也不曾留下多少痕迹吧。他想，猎人的林中小屋百年来都没人拜访，领主那一系列我来我见我征服的故事最终也被时间的长河销蚀，更何况那个名不见经传的画家呢。没有人会愿意翻阅不存在的历史记录，执意要去找到容貌惊艳的北极星少年，那个面色如坚冰、心底总挂着一丝念想的银发男孩。诺尔维*对他太温柔了，这些年来连在他的五官上都舍不得雕凿出半分变老的痕迹，因而每一世的马蒂亚斯见到的卢卡斯都有着同样一张面孔，紫瞳深邃，银发别在耳后，只留一缕弯卷。  
但是他又确确实实来过自己的生命里，交汇过目光，牵过他的手，说过那些话，静默过，流泪过，笑也笑过，告别也告别过。  
他知道卢卡斯没有真正见过夏天，只说了夏至日之前要走，却不讲什么时候回来。  
他可能根本没有动过想让卢卡斯回来的念头，从此以后就这样平静地过着，什么变化也不见。他觉得自己对卢卡斯说的都是实话，千真万确，无一字谎言，所以才能心安理得地一边怀念一边继续着外人眼中与之前别无二致的生活。  
到了冬天，又一次极光爆发，却不罕见。马蒂亚斯没有宿醉，连夜开车返回了阿尔塔，在漫天的风雪里没能找见那片树林和其中温热的一汪泉眼；他又一次把帐篷扎在广场上，留一盏明晃晃的露营灯期待有人能帮他熄灭。然而离开那天只剩下他自己收拾喝空的易拉罐——卢卡斯似乎从未存在过。  
回到哥本哈根他坐在飘窗上看向楼下覆着雪的绿地，想起某天卢卡斯和他在那座公园的林间道上散步，问他脚下砖石的铺就者姓甚名谁，他双手抄在口袋里笑嘻嘻地回答不知道，“只要把路走下去就是了，之后步伐交替的每一刻不都是和那人并肩的吗？”语毕只听见林间小雀啁啾。  
可能是喝多了白兰地，他觉得有醉意攀上心头。天黑得透彻，他仰头，试图找寻到那独一份的明亮，然而星空对他来说已经有些生疏了，光是定向北方就花了他一阵功夫。  
要是听得到我说这些话，就笑一笑吧，笑起来好看，当然不是说平时就丑的意思。  
要是你还能来见我，我也只能告诉你我想不起来什么前世的问题，只记得你酒量不错，喝光了我一整瓶的轩尼诗；还有你爱看SSAW画册，新到的一期我替你收起来了，连同之前那几本都放在了咖啡机上，煮拿铁的时候可以翻；你从来不收拾看完的书，却总把杂志码得整整齐齐……我没对你撒过谎，我记忆力确实很好。  
我知道你会永远记住“Nordstjernen”的名字，记住和每一世的我的故事，哪怕它们都以生离死别结尾。但我不是很关心过往发生了什么，只知道接下来的每一天我都想见到你，作为交换，把夏日的所有故事都讲给你听。

FIN.

*诺尔维(Norvi) 北欧神话中的时间巨人，修筑了霜巨人的国度乌特加德(utgard)，其后代中有夜之女神诺特(Nott)和命运三女神诺恩(Norn)。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the story and i sincerely hope my readers could like it tho i wasn't very conscious when writing this... As the story is completed in Simplified Chinese, some of the English readers could possibly have trouble understanding what it is about(definitely would) so I just made short summary at the very beginning of the first chapter to see if it helps. Time permitted i'd like to translate this into English.  
> Please do PM me if you're interested in any of my DenNor works and I can manage to express my thoughts in English as much as I can. Thanks again for reading this story and loving these two cuties:)


End file.
